Wall panel systems for interior construction in buildings are well known. However, conventional interior wall panel systems are generally comprised of a plurality of interconnected hollow core partition panels, which in many cases do not provide adequate acoustical resistance, and which provide less fire resistance than might be desired. Known wall panel systems which are comprised of solid core panels, such as gypsum wall panels, are not interconnected in edge to edge relationship, but are instead connected to studs which are interposed between adjacent panels. The studs in these wall systems are generally hollow. Accordingly, while these known systems having solid core wall panels provide improved acoustic resistance and possibly improved fire resistance with respect to more typical wall systems having hollow core partition panels, the hollow studs provide an acoustic gap having a lower acoustic resistance than the solid core wall panels connected thereto, thus diminishing the benefits of the acoustic insulating properties of the solid core wall panels. Therefore, because of the hollow studs, known wall systems incorporating solid core wall panels do not achieve optimum utilization of the sound insulating properties of the solid core panels. The hollow studs may also provide reduced fire resistance as compared with the solid core wall panels attached thereto, thus acting as gaps which are susceptible to fire propagation in an otherwise relatively fire resistant wall.
Another disadvantage with known wall panel systems incorporating solid core wall panels is that they do not facilitate selection of a variety of different wall coverings or skins which can be easily installed and dismounted and replaced with different wall coverings as desired. Instead, the known partition systems incorporating solid core wall panels generally have gypsum outer panels or other surfaces which can be painted or provided with a desired wall covering, such as wallpaper, which must be recovered in a conventional manner if a different wall covering is desired.
A further disadvantage with known wall panel systems incorporating solid core wall panels is that the do not provide means for facilitating utility modules, such as for supporting an electrical receptacle, means for facilitating mounting of furniture to the wall system, or means for facilitating connection of perpendicular walls (off-walls) off of the wall systems from generally any selected location along the wall system.
With respect to particular known wall systems, U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,672 to Beckman discloses a partition system including gypsum sheets that can be covered with paneling, wallpaper, paint or other materials. However, Beckman does not disclose a solid core wall, but instead discloses a wall having an internal space therein. U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,675 to McGee discloses a wall stud assembly including a solid wall interconnected by studs located between the solid wall sections. The solid wall sections extend between a ceiling channel and a floor channel. The studs between adjacent solid wall sections is generally hollow, thus providing an acoustical gap which may also be more susceptible to fire propagation than the panels connected thereto. Also, the solid core panels disclosed by McGee are not comprised of solid gypsum, but instead are comprised of a honeycomb core with vinyl covered hardboard on each side, or a non-combustible insulating core such as polystyrene foam with gypsum panels laminated to outer sides thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,352 to Glockstiein discloses a wall having gypsum panels secured to opposing sides of a centrally located metal stud. The wall disclosed by Glockstiein is filled with a material which provides thermal and acoustic insulating properties. U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,892 discloses an adaptor wall having utility modules supported in the wall, but the wall is hollow and does not include a solid core.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a reconfigurable and reusable wall system incorporating solid core panels which are arranged to provide improved fire resistance and acoustical resistance. It is a further object of this invention to provide a solid core partition wall system which is reconfigurable and reusable, provides improved fire resistance and acoustical resistance, and which extends from floor to ceiling to provide a level of privacy equivalent to that of a conventional permanent drywall construction. Another object of this invention is to provide a solid core partition wall which is reconfigurable and reusable, which will provide improved fire resistance and acoustical resistance, and which includes means for releasably attaching an outer covering or skin thereto. A still further object of this invention is to provide a reconfigurable and reusable solid core partition wall system exhibiting improved fire resistance and acoustical resistance, and having means for facilitating mounting of utility modules, such as for electrical receptacles, means for mounting furniture to the wall system, and means for facilitating attachment of walls from the partition system at generally any location along the wall system.